Conventionally, powered devices like fans or LED lights use power from a universal serial bus (“USB”) port to operate. However, these devices may not consume more than a predetermined maximum power threshold since the USB port may not supply more than the predetermined maximum power threshold. In some instances, electronic devices may utilize amounts of power greater than the predetermined maximum power threshold. In such a case, the power from a host which supplies power at or below the predetermined maximum power threshold may be insufficient to power the electronic device.